


Voltron Pride: A Beginning

by LokiFanSlashFan



Series: Werelions: Voltron Pride [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fantasy Biology, Gen, Lion Pride, Werelions, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiFanSlashFan/pseuds/LokiFanSlashFan
Summary: Lance has never met a werewolf, but he knows that werelions are real. Afterall, he is one.Lance reminisces on what he knows about werelions, and the pride that he is proud to be a part of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is acts as world building. If there is a story that you would like to read leave a comment please.

Movies, television shows, books, and games all like depicting were's in various ways. The most common of course is the uncontrollable werewolf who eats people during the full moon. There is also the hot werewolf if romance novels and werewolves that have an alpha/beta/omega dynamic that never actually mirrors a wolf packs actual dynamic. 

In Lance's experience though, he has never met a werewolf. He has met weretigers, werelions, and is related to weredingos. He himself is a werelion.

Lance became a werelion at the age of 17 when he was bitten by Takashi Shirogane, aka Shiro, aka Alpha. 

Now, he will admit that it is mostly his fault that he was bitten, but he does not regret it. The Cuban American had been feeling someone stalking him for almost a week. Rather than panicking about it though, he felt really flattered and a little bit frustrated. When he had enough of not knowing who was following him he called them out.

When Shiro first revealed himself, Lance was amazed. This man that had been stalking him was the hottest male specimen the blue eyed teen had ever seen in real life. In that moment he had no idea he was in front of a were. Also, it turns out that a were does not need the full moon in order to transform.

Shiro had ordered him to run several times as he began to transform into a large male lion. Truthfully seeing the transformation stunned Lance so instead of obeying he stayed put. What was happening is that during that time the only member of Shiro's pride was Keith Kogane and his inner alpha desired a larger pride. 

Lance had stayed still as the massive, dark maned lion charged him and only started to move once he had been pounced to the ground. Strong jaws and sharp teeth clamped down on his left shoulder. The sharp teeth easily tore through his jacket and shirt and into skin and muscle. 

He remembers screaming in pain and also shouting, "You bit me!?"

Evidently the hispanic had passed out from the pain. It had taken him two hours after getting bit to wake up. When he did he was in a cabin and had paws rather than hands. Lance admits only to himself that he was both scared and awed by this. The most surprising thing about being a were though was that he was a female lion. Shiro and Keith had also been surprised by this.

Lance has not been able to figure out what determines the gender of the animal form of were's. He is proud that he is an adult female lion. In the pride dynamics, it means that he is the lead hunter. He has been a juvenile male once. That was his second transformation and it occurred so he could fight Keith on equal ground. Keith is a juvenile male lion in animal form.

Since his turning the pride has grown a bit. Hunk, his best friend since they were six, was turned by Shiro a month after Lance. Lance had asked for his friend to join the pride as the taller teen's lesbian grandmother's had recently passed away, making Lance his primary family. 

After having dinner with Hunk, that the Samoan himself cooked, the boy with a huge heart asked to become part of the pride. Somehow Hunk is the only member that Shiro turned with prior consent.

A few months after Hunk joined the pride they got their fifth member, Pidge aka Katie Holt. It still causes Lance some emotional pain to think of her turning.

A misunderstanding had led to Lance, Hunk, and Keith attacking the fourteen year old. Lance's claws had ripped through her tender stomach before Shiro's order to stand down. Lance then had begged Shiro to turn her as it was the only way she would have survived. 

Interestingly, Pidge became a cub with little control of her transformations. She also switches between female and male in lion form without any pattern. The Cuban would say that the girls lion form is female only sixty-five percent of the time. Lance honestly feels that Pidge is his biological cub when they are both in lion form.

The sixth and seventh members of their pride are actually weretigers. They are Allura and Coran. 

Lance and Hunk had been going on a shopping trip when they encountered Allura and Coran being attacked by members of the Galra Superpride. The two werelions joined the fray and helped defeat the Galrans. In thanks, the two strangers agreed to meet Shiro and form an alliance. 

Allura and Coran became full members of the pride after Lance almost died protecting Coran from a Druid attack. Druids are adult lionesses from the Galra Superpride.

The eighth and so far final member of their pride,they did not obtain for another eleven months, is Matt Holt. 

Pidge's older brother had been investigating were's and the Galra  when he went missing. This is what had led to the turning of Katie as Shiro had been the last person Matt talked to and the girl had falsely assumed that he was the one who had kidnapped her brother. They found Matt after a battle with the West Galra Splinterpride. Matt is like Lance in that his lion form is an adult female.

Lance thinks that even though their pride is unconventional, it is the greatest pride that has ever existed. It is the Voltron Pride. 

Shiro is their alpha and is a dark maned adult lion. Keith is a dark maned juvenile lion as is Hunk, Pidge is still a cub that aids the fight by making robots, Allura is an alpha female tiger who acknowledges that Shiro is the true leader, Coran is a male tiger eighty-five percent of the time and female the remaining time, while Matt and himself are both adult lionesses. 

There is one fact about being a were that both surprised Lance and made him flustered when he learned it. 

If your animal form is female you can get pregnate in that form regardless of the gender your are in human form, granted you are stuck in animal form until after the birth. Allura was actually born a were. Her father Alfor was the one who gave birth to her. He was a female tiger in were form and had a male tiger as a mate for a time. Interestingly the male tiger was female in human form.

Lance had actually learned about the possibility of pregnancy before meeting Allura and learning her story. There was a Druid whom he had fought and saw was male while in human form that he fought against a few months later and was noticeably pregnate during the second skirmish. It had been a startling realization, but the blue eyed Hispanic now likes the idea of carrying cubs when he is older and Pidge is no longer a cub.

The Voltron Pride learned from Coran that were's have similar breeding seasons to the animals they become and that the reason Lance has never entered estrous is due to the presence of a cub in the pride. 

This had Lance immediately looking up lion mating habbits. Evidently lions carry for about 110 days and can mate with several males while in heat. He also learned that the male anatomy is barbed to influence ovulation and that a lioness carries one to four cubs at a time. The teen is a little nervous about that fact.

It was also confirmed that lionesses do not normally enter heat while they are raising their own cubs. This was very relieving to learn.

Lance looks up from his thoughts when Pidge walks into the room. He waits until she is sitting on the floor before padding over to her. All four paws move quietly over the wood floor so the teen does not notice him until it is too late.

The lioness plops on top of the girl who immediately transforms into a lion cub and whines. Lance begins to smugly groom her. 

Yes, Lance knows the truth about werelions and he is very pleased to be one.


End file.
